A Lovely Pain
by Zethallania
Summary: AU. Zoro isn't one to let people get away with bugging him, but their is one girl that he let's get away with it. See as the years go on how Zoro and Zethal become closer, and she becomes the one and only person who can annoy Zoro and get away with it. A sort of background story from 'King of School'. Zoro X OC.


**A Lovely Pain**

Zoro was sleeping in the backyard. He was lying on the grass and let the sun's warmth beat down on him. He was only five, but he already spent most of his days sleeping at his best friends' house. He could never sleep at home because of his parents constant fighting, but at least he could catch a break during most days at Luffy's house.

Suddenly, Zoro lost the feeling of the sun's warmth, and felt something heavy on him. As he was waking up, Zoro cracked open his eyes, and saw that someone was looking at him, _very _close. A bit surprised, Zoro shot up, and ended up smashing his head into the other person. He shook the pain off and took a better look at who had woken him up.

Sitting on Zoro, was a girl, around Zoro's age, rubbing her forehead, probably form where Zoro hit her. She had long golden-blond hair that flowed down her back, and was wearing a light blue dress. The girl slid her hands down her face and into her hair and onto her neck, and she gave him a bright smile. If anyone had to describe her in one sentence, they would say that she looked like a little angel. Except, Zoro noticed one thing that didn't quite fit in, she had golden eyes with specks of brown that didn't belong with her angelic appearance.

The girl giggled, "You've got a hard head, Zoro." Even her voice was sing-songy and beautiful.

Zoro stared for another moment, before shaking all thoughts form his head. With a stern look he demanded, "Who are you?! And why are you sitting on me?!"

The girl stared at Zoro blankly, and then began to smile again as she answered, "Because I felt like it." Zoro looked at her with confused look as she continued, "My name is Zethal! I'm Ace's cousin!"

"Well Zethal, would you get off me?" Zoro said with a hint of annoyance.

Zethal gave a sly smile, "Hmmm…No."

Now, Zoro was really mad, he pushed Zethal off him, stood up, and turned toward the house. Behind him the young girl said, "You're a bully Zoro!"

Glancing behind him, Zoro responded, "I don't care what you call me." Zethal stuck her tongue out at him as he walked back towards the house.

**XXX**

The eight children ran around the yard, playing their favorite game. Zoro looked around, trying to find his target, but it was to late as his target found him and fell on top of him from the low tree branch above. Now on his stomach, Zoro glanced behind him to look at Zethal, who was sitting on his back. Smiling, she said, "I've caught you Zoro!" After which Zoro sighed with annoyance as he rested his chin on his hands and watched the other kids.

When the game had ended, Zoro's team, cheered at their victory. Pouting, Luffy shouted, "I don't like playing oldest versus youngest, it's not fair! You guys always win because you're bigger!"

Ace smirked at his little brother and said, "Hey, don't blame us. It's totally possible for you guys to catch us."

Sabo laughed while adding, "Yeah! I mean just look at Zoro, Zethal _always_ catches him." Kuina couldn't help but laugh as Zoro galred at them from across the yard.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted before looking back at the girl behind him and continuing, "And will you get off me?!" While Zoro was shouting a young teen stepped onto the back porch with a plate of snacks.

With a bright smile Zethal simply stated, "No." Annoyed, Zoro stood up anyway, knocking her off of him in the process. "Umph," looking up at Zoro she said with a pout, "Zoro, you're a meaney."

Looking down on her he said, "I don't care what you call me." The teen smiled at the situation that had practically become routine. After a minute she called for the children to come get a snack before playing again.

**XXX**

Zoro way lying on the couch half asleep while Sabo watched TV from the armchair. After a while, someone entered the room, and Zoro quickly felt the familiar pressure of some one sitting on him. He cracked open an eye and looked at the girl that has been annoying him for ten years, and he had to do a double take, this time with both eyes.

Looking Zethal up and down, Zoro determined that, despite all that had happened the night before, she looked well enough. But his eyes kept drifting back to two things, her freshly bandaged hand and her hair. Her hair was now dyed pitch black, so that there was not a strand of golden hair left on her head.

Not knowing what to say, Zoro simply pointed out the obvious, "You dyed your hair." Hearing this Sabo looked away from the television, and looked at the girl, a hint of sympathy flashing across his face.

Zethal began to smile and said, "Yeah. Do you like it?" Zoro shrugged and closed his eyes again. Sabo turned back to the TV and so did Zethal.

After a while Zoro became hungry, and looked up at Zethal. With a sigh he said, "Hey I'm hungry, so will you get off me?"

Zethal gave Zoro a sly grin, "Not a chance." The two stared each other down waiting for someone to cave, but no one ever did. Before Zethal had time to react Zoro flipped on his side and catapulted her onto the floor. Then, before Zethal could recover Zoro stood up, and began to walk out of the room. "Zoro you're a jerk!"

Zoro looked back and with a cocky grin said, "I don't care what you call me." Then he walked out of the room, and Zethal's expression softened into a smile.

**XXX**

It was raining, and Luffy and Zoro were sitting on the back porch of Luffy's house. Luffy was sitting against a wooden pole, sleeping with his hat covering his eyes. Meanwhile, Zoro sat on the edge of the porch with his feet on the ground, and watched the rain come down.

He heard footsteps behind him, heading in their direction, but Zoro didn't look because he knew perfectly well who it was. Then, as he expected, he felt the wait of someone sit on his upper back.

"Hey, will you…" Zoro began as his face went from blank to annoyed, and shouted, "get the hell off me!?" He glanced back at the woman sitting on him, the same one that has been doing the same thing for nearly fifteen years.

Zethal looked down at him and smirked. She answered, like always, with a grin, "No."

Zoro sighed in defeat, and said, "You know what? Forget it. I'm done messing with you. I've given up on dealing with you."

Of course he said that, but she knew better. He would never stop because what started out as being annoying had turned into their routine. She smiled as she lightly punched the top of Zoro's head, and stated, "Zoro, you're an ass."

He smirked, "I still don't care what you call me." And he didn't, because somewhere along the way he fell for the little pest. Now, naturally he would never admit that out loud, would even deny it, but mainly because he didn't need to. Without ever saying it Zethal knew the truth, just as he knew the truth with her. She has been and forever will be…

…his lovely pain.

* * *

**This was a little idea I had on some background on Zethal and Zoro's relationship. I hope you all enjoyed, and if you liked it, check out my fic that it comes from, 'King of the School'.**


End file.
